The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens plant botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Tamar Purple Bicolor’.
The new cultivar is the product of a breeding program conducted by the inventor in a cultivated area of De Lier, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new Impatiens cultivars with interesting and unique flower and foliage colors.
‘Tamar Purple Bicolor’ is a hybrid that originated from the induced hybridization of the female or seed parent Impatiens ‘Tamar Candy Cane’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,344) and the male or pollen parent Impatiens ‘Alexis’ (not patented). The cultivar ‘Tamar Purple Bicolor’ was selected by the inventor in 2000 as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment of De Lier, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction by terminal cuttings of the new cultivar ‘Tamar Purple Bicolor’ were taken in 2000 in De Lier, The Netherlands by the inventor. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.